


[Podfic of] The Radio Game

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Episode: s02e22 Not Pictured, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, all these tags were TheLastGoodGoldfish's originally, also, mentions of canonical rape, overwrought sad fest, pancake regret and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is a podfic of what is quite possibly my favorite Veronica Mars fanfic out of all I have ever read. In its own way, it is a powerful, emotional tribute to seasons 1 and 2 through Logan's eyes. It's also the podfic that I'm most proud of out of all that I've made so far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Original summary that TheLastGoodGoldfish wrote:</em>
</p><p>You ask a question, switch on the radio, and the first song lyric you hear is meant to be your answer.<br/>(The morning after his high school graduation, after the roof, Logan reviews his options.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Radio Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Radio Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904200) by [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish). 



> a HUGE special thanks to [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue) for being my beta for this podfic. She listened to it so many times and really helped me improve so many aspects of it - lines that needed to be rerecorded, gaps between sentences that needed to be longer (or even shorter in one case), music that needed to be changed or the volume adjusted -- it was even her idea to add in the waves & seagulls sound effect during the Duncan/Logan flashback. So thank you for all of it. You were also a wonderful cheerleader for me on this podfic.

This was my first year ever participating in ITPE! I made roughly 2 hours worth of podfic total for it. This was my first gift I managed to complete, and the one I spent the most time and effort on. Seriously, for a podfic that's only half an hour long, you might be surprised by just how many hours it took to create this. :P I sincerely hope my recipient, and any other _Veronica Mars_ fan who might stumble across it, enjoys it. I am actually really proud of and happy with the result for this story. It's my favorite podfic I've made so far.

I incorporated music, sound effects both on my voice and separate downloaded noises, and audio snippets from the TV show itself, plus I recorded and re-recorded, edited and re-edited, until finally, I decided it was just... done. :P

The only thing I'm not fully proud of is the cover art I made for it. It's a little... lacking. Too simple. Not quite what I had in mind and not as good as my cover art for the other three podfics I made for 2015's #ITPE. _*Sigh.*_ Oh well.

To download this single-chapter podfic as an audiobook in **.m4b format**... Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [The Radio Game - Veronica Mars (Logan-centric) podfic.m4b](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/The%20Radio%20Game%20-%20Veronica%20Mars%20\(Logan-centric\)%20podfic.m4b)

Or...

Direct **Download in mp3 format** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics hosting of The Radio Game - Veronica Mars (Logan-centric) podfic.mp3](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/The%20Radio%20Game%20-%20Veronica%20Mars%20\(Logan-centric\)%20podfic.mp3)

Or just **stream it** at that link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 34 minutes and 19 seconds long. (34:19)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

One of the things I love about podfic, especially long podfics, or labor-intensive ones such as this one, is that it provides an opportunity, excuse, REASON to spend more time with a fanfiction story that I loved than I _ever_ would have spent before I discovered the existence of podfic.

I used to adore reading fanfics, gush in the comments, gush over what other people have commented (and you _definitely_ should do that for this fic, by the way. So many really good comments over specific things they loved about this story), and just... be done with the story. I wouldn't re-read it, I might think about the amazing plot time and again, or wish I could emmulate the writing style, but... it was basically like my experience of the story was... well, over.

But now, deciding to perform a story, I ultimately do re-read, often at least a few times in the process of all the editing. In order to perform the story as well as I possibly can, I am forced to slow down and make sure I understand every single vocabulary word and idiom, and I learned some new ones over the course of making this particular podfic for sure -- I had to look up "a red cent" and "being equal to" in this particular context, and how to pronounce "beatific" and "accoutrements", etc.

But so much more than that, it just... allowed me to spend more time getting inside Logan's head, thinking about his thoughts and feelings, realizing things I missed the first read through. For instance, when TheLastGoodGoldfish wrote:

> ...even though he doesn’t fucking deserve any of it. _What like you do_.

I didn't GET the line the first time, didn't get that it was a rhetorical/sarcastic question Logan was aiming at himself, about how not only did his father not deserve any of it, but he, Logan, didn't either. And I performed it wrong. And then having a beta, and re-reading and re-listening a few times, eventually I _got_ it, and I'm so glad I did, because it's an added detail where I can just feel for Logan and these feels, well, they're what I love about being in a fandom, you know? I feel so much, so strongly, for Logan Echolls.

Or I know I didn't fully get the

> _My name is free at last--_

part the first time I read it, and maybe I still don't, but I interpret it now as a combination of Cassidy & his mother's final words... and it's really powerful to me that way, and I'm glad I spent so much time on this podfic and got to fix this part to be that interpretation of mine.

Even with:

> Beaver jumped.
> 
> Logan didn’t, but Beaver did. Cassidy did. One or the other or both, but not Logan.
> 
> But maybe Logan _would have_. He could’ve. He just didn’t want to be pushed.

I needed a subsequent reading to fully appreciate what TheLastGoodGoldfish was doing there. What she was referencing. She was talking about the season 1 finale, and how close Logan was to jumping off that bridge before the PCHers showed up, and how the PCHers might've pushed him off, turned his suicide into a murder, and he didn't want to be murdered, he had maybe wanted to commit suicide, though. And it's so simple and subtle and powerfully written and I'd missed it the first time around, what exactly TheLastGoodGoldfish had meant by "would have", and "didn't want to be pushed". And I love that I get to appreciate the fic so much more fully this time around.

Even little things like "the only blood relation he's got left", because Trina's adopted, it's just... there was SO much that was easy to miss if you didn't take your time to THINK while reading, or didn't know the show inside and out, and I just LOVED that about this story.

Also the stuff about the way Logan feels about his father... It just gives me so much to think about. Because I find it hard to relate to a lot of abused kids in fiction, on TV shows. My experience being abused by my mother was different, and I don't love my mother despite it all, don't wish for her affection, none of it. But Logan/Aaron... that I can, oddly enough, relate to more strongly. Logan doesn't love Aaron. This fic's interpretation of Logan's feelings toward Aaron Echolls feels SO dead on to me, and I can relate to many aspects of it.  Not all of it, OBVIOUSLY, but enough. I didn't know I needed this until I went scouring the net for VM fics that I might be able to podfic for Tipsy_Kitty and ended up reading this. But oh, yes, I did need to read this fic. I needed these headcanons in my life!

(Oh and also, my reaction to being there when my uncle jumped to his own suicide death was pretty similar to Logan's reaction to Beaver's suicide in this fic, too. This fic just is too real. I swear.)

Anyway, obviously I have a million feels, and put my heart and soul into this podfic, and I hope you all like my choices of music, especially TheLastGoodGoldfish. My choices of everything. I hope I did not ruin, or even lessen, your epic work of art that is this oneshot. I tried to be as true to it as I possibly could. A few of the lines in Logan's "endless diatribe of voices"/"deafening, maddening, silence" I changed in order to be able to keep it entirely lines from the TV show (other than the one from "Lilly" from earlier in this podfic), but you know...

Idk. Anyway, please leave me some feedback. It'd mean the world to me to know what you thought. ;) I'd love to squee over this fic together with someone.

Also, don't forget to leave TheLastGoodGoldfish some feedback if you can get a chance: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904200>. Obviously her story deserves tons of praise.

Btw, I am a vidder in my other life.

Exactly 4 years ago, to the day, I uploaded the following Logan Echolls character study fanvid to YouTube:

**Logan Echolls character tribute - ["Echo" by Jason Walker]**  


And I do have [a whole playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD438C965914AF679) of Veronica Mars vidding you can check out if you're curious. ;)

I also, for other fandoms, have vidded a few of the songs I used in this podfic. Ask me in a comment below if you want more info.

FYI, the audiofic archive link for this podfic is [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/radio-game).

**Author's Note:**

> I used Sony Vegas Movie Studio Platinum Edition 9.0 to edit all of the audio, and this time that included some pitch-shifting and other effects in order to make myself sound like a newscaster on the radio, or like I'm Dick talking through a "shitty cell phone speaker", etc. I used this same program to make the cover art, and to edit out the audio from all the Veronica Mars episodes that ended up getting incorporated in a few places in this podfic, within Logan's thoughts and haunted memories.
> 
> Also, I used a lot of music throughout this podfic. I tried to keep true to the timeline of the fic, so only songs released prior to June 2006. 13 songs, plus also a cover version of one of them, so 14 different pieces total.  
>   
> In chronological order, from when you first hear a snippet of the song, the songs used were:  
> 
> 
>   1. “American Pie” by Don McLean
>   2.  “Drops of Jupiter” by Train
>   3. “Crazy In Love”, both the original version by Beyoncé feat. Jay Z, and The Theorist Piano cover.
>   4. “Seven Nation Army” by The White Stripes
>   5. “Daughters” by John Mayer
>   6. “Leave the Pieces” by The Wreckers
>   7. “Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini” by Brian Hyland
>   8.  “Because of You” by Kelly Clarkson
>   9. “Lola” by the Kinks
>   10. “Perfect Memory” by Remy Zero
>   11.  “Everlong (acoustic version)" by the Foo Fighters
>   12. “Hey Ya” by OutKast,  
>    
>  and..  
>    
> 
>   13.  “One More Night” by Phil Collins
> 



End file.
